The present invention relates generally to a copy sheet stripping mechanism for use in a copier and, more particularly, to devices in such copy sheet stripping mechanism for stripping a copy sheet from one of two rollers which are driven to fix images of an original document on the copy sheet.
A couple of prior art copy sheet stripping members are positioned to engage with respective roller under pressure, which serve to scrape the copy sheet off from one of the rollers. However, such positioned copy sheet stripping members have the inevitable defect that residue attached on the rollers is also stripped by the copy sheet stripping members to thereby damage a pointed end of the copy sheet stripping members. Subsequently, the scraped residue makes the copy sheet dirty. An example of such prior art copy sheet stripping members was disclosed in J. ROTEMAN ET AL U.S. Pat. No. 3,846,151 entitled "FIXING DEVICE" issued on Nov. 5, 1974.
Therefore, it is preferable that the copy sheet stripping mechanism have the copy sheet stripping members thereof contact the roller no more than necessary so as to prevent pollution or damage to the copy sheet caused by scrapping the residue attached to the roller and allowing the residue to build up on the copy sheet stripping members.